Pandora Mitchell
Pandora Katherine Mitchell is one of the main characters of Destined. Pandora is the daughter of Paige Matthews and Henry Mitchell. She is the younger identical twin of Tamora Mitchell, and the older adoptive sister of Henry Mitchell Junior. Pandora is a Whitelighter-Witch hybrid and is heavily connected to her Whitelighter side. She has the unique ability too slow down molecules, as well as turn invisible. She is also a Destined One and social care worker with South Bay Social Services. Pandora is a member of the Halliwell and Warren family. History 'Background' Pandora is the youngest daughter of Paige and Henry, and the younger twin to Tamora Mitchell. Pandora's powers were bound when she was still a baby, as well as her sister´s, as neither one could control them enough. She got them back in high school and she was able to learn how to control them over time. Pandora is different from Tamora and they fight a lot but always end up making peace in the end. She and her sister grew up very close to there cousins, Melinda and Prue. Pandora is shy and a little withdrawn. Despite being close to Prue, Melinda and Tamora, she likes to talk with Charlotte because she feels like they have similar ways of thinking. Pandora was always the trouble maker. Almost all of the situations involving the wrong use of magic was her fault. She often takes her sister with her on her rendezvous. Pandora is a senior at college, however, at the same time, she´s working as a social worker in the same place her mother used to work years ago. Both Pandora and Tamora share some characteristics with their mother when she younger. Paige is more responsible now and is always asking her daughters to get out of troubles. Throughout Destined Series Pandora Mitchell/Season 1|Season 1 Personality Pandora is impulsive, protective, energetic, humorous, withdrawn, and calm. Pandora, unlike her sister, is more connected to her Whitelighter side. Since she is in tune with her Whitelighter side, Pandora has an inherent need and ability to help others, which led her to want to become a social worker. Pandora is unreasonable when she's angry or when someone doesn't agree with her. Pandora is responsible, but when it comes to magic, she is rather immature. She is a trouble maker and that gets her into some bad situations. Pandora is also very intelligent, not a spell-writer, but not afraid to try. She can remain calm depending on the situation. She is not afraid to stick up for what she thought was right. When it comes to love, Pandora is not the dating type. She loves to be with someone, but she is not dependent on others. Love Life In relationships, Pandora doesn't have a long list of dates. She dreams of finding Mr. Right. * Drew Landon: Pandora and Drew had a brief romantic relationship, that was primarily physical. They broke up after only dating for a short while. Drew died in the year 2033 after trying to save a group of innocents stuck in a fire, and this saddened Pandora to learn of her friend and exes death. She also attended his funeral with her sister, Tamora. Professional Life Pandora is a graduate of Univeristy of California, Berkeley where she studied and majored in Social Care. After college, she was hired as an assistant at South Bay Social Services, the former employer of her mother, Paige Matthews. Pandora's large heart often leads her to try and use magic to solve hard cases. However, her magic has backfired a few times. She sometimes visits her mother for help instead. She eventually receives a promotion and becomes a full-time social worker. She later goes on a mission trip overseas to help the less fortunate. Physical Appearance Pandora and her sister were both born with auburn hair color, however, their hair color darkened to dark auburn over the years. Sometime before 2030, Pandora changed her hair color to brown. She has long hair and blue eyes (possibly from her father´s parents). Pandora wears casual clothes on a professional basis. To go out at night she prefers more revealing clothes. Sometimes she even wears her sister´s clothes. Pandora wears simple makeup but a little more makeup when going out. Name´s Meaning Pandora´s name was taken from an ancestor like the rest of the family. Her first name Pandora also comes from the infamous "Pandora´s Box". Pandora is of Greek origin and means Gifts. Katherine is of Greek origin and means Pure. Mitchell is a common form of the given name Michael (Hebrew) which means Big or One who is like God. Powers 'Basic Powers' * Spell Casting: One of the four basic powers, is the ability to cast spells and perform rituals. * Potion Making: One of the four basic powers, is the ability to brew potions containing magical properties. * Scrying: One of the four basic powers, is the ability to locate a person or object by using a crystal, a map and a something it requires the use of other tools. * Mediumship: One of the four basic powers, is the ability to see and commune with spirits of the dead. 'Active Powers' * Telekinetic Orbing: A variation of the power of Telekinesis. It is a combination of Telekinesis and Orbing, where the object or person is moving through the use of orbs. ** Remote Orbing: The ability to orb something or someone to another location without orbing oneself. * Molecular Deceleration: The ability to slow down the molecules of an individual or object, making it appear as if time slows down, putting the target into slow motion. This power is related to the power of Molecular Immobilization and can either be seen as a weaker or more controlled version of this power. Pandora had this power bound when she was a baby. She got it back in high school when Paige thought it was time for her to learn how to control it. She hasn't shown this power yet, maybe because she´s not much into fighting things as she is more connected with her Whitelighter side. * Invisibility: The ability to make yourself unable to be seen, or transparent. Whitelighter Powers As a hybrid Whitelighter, Pandora possesses Whitelighter abilities. It is unknown if her Whitelighter powers will be affected by her twin status. Pandora hasn't received a Whitelighter task or charge, therefore, she hasn't exhibited all the expected Whitelighter abilities. * Orbing: The teleporting power used by Whitelighters, Elders and Whitelighter-Witches. It´s the ability to teleport oneself to another place. * Photokinesis: The ability to create and manipulate light. * Sensing: The ability to sense and locate a person. Other Powers *''High Resistance:'' The ability to survive and lethal attacks and be resistant to injuries. Magical Statuses |-|Destined One = Fear Pandora's biggest fear is spiders, however, she is also afraid of losing her sister and family. Appearances Notes and Trivia *Pandora wasn't named after an ancestor, unlike her cousins. She was named after Pandora's Box, and received the middle name Katherine; ** Pandora and her cousin, Prue, are the only Destined Ones that prefers to be called by their first name; * Her Zodiac sign is a Taurus; * She uses magic for personal gain more than any of her family members; * Pandora's Molecular Deceleration power being bound when she was a child. Despite having received the power again, Pandora chooses not to use it frequently; *By the time Tamora and Pandora were born, Prue and Melinda were already meant to become the next generation of Charmed Ones. Since the Charmed Ones are intended to be a trio, Tamora received the Charmed One status because she was born 10 minutes earlier than her twin sister. Surprisingly enough, Pandora feels lucky that her sister got this status instead of her. This might be because she feels more connected to her Whitelighter side; * Pandora doesn't run away from a demon fight, but she´s more the angel kind; * Despite being close, Pandora and her twin fight a lot; * Out of the Charmed progeny, Pandora is the sixth oldest; * Pandora shares some traits of personality with her mother; ** She tries to be independent of her sister like her mother once did; ** She also has an inherent need and ability to help others, which led her to want to become a social worker just like her mother; * Pandora went through a rebellious stage like her sister and mother did; * Her Molecular Deceleration power is a weaker form of her aunt Piper´s power of Molecular Immobilization. One of her ancestors, P. Baxter (Penny Halliwell´s mother) possessed this power; * The fact that Tamora is a blonde and Pandora is a brunette is based on the creator´s personal story. Both sisters were born with auburn hair color, however, their hair color darkened over the years to a dark auburn; Credits: *Charmed Wiki (Powers definitions) Category:Characters Category:Destined Ones Category:DESTINED Category:Witches Category:Whitelighters Category:Good Beings Category:Warren Category:Good Hybrids Category:Twins Category:Hybrids Category:Halliwell family